Nuevo despertar pero mismo corazón
by suki-a-yuuram
Summary: Kurogane y Fye viven sus vidas totalmente diferentes, pero el amor que se sienten vuelve a surgir, pero... resulta que solo fue un sueño? Enterense que fue lo que realmente paso con estos dos KuroFye Twoshot


Hola, les habla suki! ^^ Bueno soy nueva en cuestiones de esta página, así que no he subido muchos de mis fics aquí, espero les guste mi historia, se maneja como un mundo alterno pero a la vez no lo es, y sabrán el porqué, es de una de las parejas que más me gusta KuroFye, pues disfrútenlo.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen sino son de las inigualables CLAMP a las que admiro, yo solo doy la ayudadita para poner lo que es más que obvio, el amor entre estos dos xD

Compuesto por un Twoshot. ^^ Gracias por leer. 

Aclaraciones:

-"Dialogo"

_-"Pensamientos"_

_-_relato o aclaraciones-

-"VOZ MÁS ELEVADA"

(N.A: Intervenciones mías)

/separador/ Cambio de Escena o Tiempo

Ahora sí, comenzamos~~~ 

"Nuevo despertar… mismo corazón" 

-_"De nuevo nos encontramos en un nuevo mundo  
><em>

_Las vidas y los recuerdos eran otros, pero a pesar de eso el corazón sigue siendo el mismo.  
><em>

_No pude evitar volverme a enamorar…  
><em>

_No pude evitar de nuevo volver a caer en el mismo abismo"_

* * *

><p>-"A toda la unidad 1 movilizarse al punto de localización. Debemos rescatar al rehén lo más rápido posible…"- se escuchaba una voz autoritaria desde los radios que portaban varios soldados.<p>

-"Aquí halcón 1 a base central. Estoy a punto de entrar al lugar"

-"Aquí base central a Halcón 1, puede movilizarse pero solo contamos con 5 minutos."

-"Entendido"

De pronto el soldado que momentos antes había hablado entro al edificio encontrándose con una persona atada de manos y una mascada amarrada en su boca; tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, largas pestañas, era delgado y poseía un hermoso cabello rubio,

El soldado que hasta eso momentos se había quedado estático por la impresión que ocasiono en el aquella persona, se acerco rápidamente para desatar la mascada.

-"Debemos salir de aquí"- apresuro a decir con voz ruda, tomándolo del brazo. El era un hombre alto, fornido con tez morena, cabello negro y unos penetrantes ojos carmesíes.

-"N-No puedo"- pronuncio en voz baja resistiéndose a seguir al moreno.

-"No hay tiempo que perder, las personas que te capturaron están a punto de llegar"- decía frunciendo el ceño, perdiendo un poco de paciencia.

-"No puedo hacerlo"- pronunciaba por segunda vez, quitándose la bata blanca que traía para después desabotonarse un poco la camisa del mismo color, dejando ver un dispositivo pegado a su pecho.

-"Qué demo…"- dijo sorprendido mirando el artefacto.

-"Es una bomba, sí salgo de aquí podría activarse y explotar…así que vallase"- bajando la mirada, prácticamente resignándose a lo peor.

-"No lo haré"- hablando decididamente- "¡He venido a recatarlo y es lo que voy a hacer!"

-"Pero…"- alzando la mirada impresionado por lo que había dicho ese hombre que apenas conocía.- "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

-Cuando el pelinegro estaba a punto de responderle el sonido del radio que tenía cerca de su pecho comenzó a sonar- "Aquí base central a Halcón 1 ¿Cómo está la situación?..."

-"…"

-"Base central a Halcón 1. Responda…"

-"Tsk…"- quitándose el radio para después tirarlo con fuerza haciendo que se hiciera añicos- "Que molestos…"

-O.O- el rubio solo se quedo estático ante tal acción, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

-"Bien ahora, a lo que vine"- acercándose sin ningún tacto a rubio para acorralarlo entre un escritorio y su cuerpo, terminando de desabrochar la camisa blanca que portaba.

-"Esp… ¿Q- Qué hace, Halcón-san?"- poniéndose un poco nervioso por su imponente figura.

-"Estoy tratando de qui…"- sin poder continuar la frase ya que un ruido proveniente de una de las estradas lo alerto- "Parece que ya están aquí. Me ahorraron el trabajo. Pretende que sigues amarrado"

El rubio solo asintió pero estaba muy nervioso.

-"Oh, con que tu eres el gatito que el jefe ordeno que cuidara…"- pronuncio un hombre alto muy corpulento que se acercaba peligrosamente al ojiazul con un arma en sus manos- "No estás mal…"- tomando su cintura agresivamente- "Tal vez podamos divertirnos un poco…"- intentando besar su cuello mientras restregaba el arma en su mejilla derecha.

Sin embargo el pelinegro que estaba escondido cerca de un estante lo golpeo por detrás dejándolo inconsciente de inmediato. El rubio tenía sus ojos húmedos casi a punto de que sus lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, impresionando un poco al soldado que de inmediato saco de entre la ropa del hombre inconsciente un pequeño control con el que detuvo la bomba para después quitarla de su cuerpo.

-"Ya está todo bien… Vámonos"- sin mirarlo, tomando de nuevo su brazo, no sin antes ponerle sobre sus hombros su bata blanca para después salir de aquel edificio. 

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente…<p>

/Base Central Militar/

El pelinegro se encontraba en una de las tiendas de campaña puestas alrededor de todo el campo desértico, tomando un poco de sake, cuando de pronto se escucho el aterrizaje de un helicóptero, seguido de una voz muy alegre que cada vez se acercaba más.

-"Halcón-san~~~~ Halcón-san~~~"

Al ver que el que se acercaba era aquel hombre que había salvado la noche anterior, con una gran sonrisa, dándole gráciles saltitos y diciendo el nombre que usaba en el campo de batalla de forma melodiosa; no pudo evitar más que escupir el trago de sake que momentos antes había bebido.

-"Hola Halcón-san~"- pronunciaba con una radiante sonrisa.

El soldado solo atino a voltear a otro lado como si no lo hubiera visto, tratando de asimilar si se trataba de la misma persona que había visto ayer pues su actitud era muy diferente.

-"¡¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no me reconoces? ¡Soy yo… la persona que rescato ayer!"- elevando sus manos para llamar la atención del más alto.

-"Ya escuche ¡No tienes porque gritar!"- irritándose un poco- "Por cierto deja de llamarme así"

-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Ese no es tu nombre?"

-"No, tan solo es un apodo que uso en el campo de batalla. Mi verdadero nombre es Kurogane…"

En ese momento el pelinegro no sabía que se arrepentiría por haber dado su verdadero nombre.

-"Mmmm con que Kuro-sama"- un poco pensativo

-"¡Que no! Es ¡Kurogane!"

-sonriéndole de manera burlona- "Mi nombre es Fye, Kuro-pon. Gusto en conocerte. Solo venia a darte las gracias, eres mi héroe"

-"¡Te enteraste de lo que te dije!"- alzando un puño a punto de golpearlo, de por si no tenía mucha paciencia pero no sabía porque aquel hombre le hacía perderla de inmediato.

El ojiazul solo sonreía, ya que le causaba una extraña sensación placentera el molestarlo, así que desde ese momento decidió trabajar como científico en la base militar y así estar cerca de aquella persona que lo inquietaba tanto. 

* * *

><p>Un mes paso y el rubio se fue acercando poco a poco al pelinegro, entre bromas, sobrenombres y sonrisas, uno empezó a depender de la compañía del otro y viceversa.<p>

Hasta que se decidió que los soldados deberían ir a otra misión, esta vez a un lugar donde la nación estaba en guerra civil, era aun más peligroso que el rescate de aquel científico, pero órdenes eran órdenes.

-"Escuche que mañana se irían a su próxima misión…"- decía un poco cabizbajo el rubio que se encontraba en la carpa donde llevaba a cabo su trabajo; al sentir la presencia del pelinegro que estaba recargado cruzando de brazos, cerca de la puerta.

-"Así es, esta vez tardare un poco más en regresar…"- mirando su espalda aun atreves de sus ojos cerrados.

-"Pues…"- poniéndose de pie para voltear a verlo- "Deseo que te valla muy bien, Kuro-rin"- mostrándole una sonrisa.

-"Si no tienes ganas de sonreír, entonces no lo hagas, idiota"- volteando su mirada a un lado, aun cuando siempre tratara de ocultarse, el pelinegro lo conocía y lo descifraba muy bien.

-"¿Por qué lo dices? Si estoy sonriendo de verdad… Lo ves"- señalando con ambas manos su sonrisa que poco a poco se fue extinguiendo para después bajar la cabeza, dejando que sus mechones de cabello cubrieran sus orbes azules- "No quiero que vayas… Kuro-pon…."- por fin pronuncio en voz baja.

-"Es mi deber ir"- dijo de lo más tranquilo- "Me las arreglare para regresar"- sin cambiar su típica forma de hablar, severa y ruda.

-"Pero…si te pasa algo… yo-… tengo un mal presentimiento…"- sin poder continuar ya que un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió.

-"No pasara nada"- esta vez acercándose hasta quedar frente a él, para después agacharse hasta la altura de su oído y susurrarle. "Así que. Espérame"

El rubio no supo cómo, pero una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo de repente y un tenue sonrojo inundo sus mejillas. Eran tan diferentes pero al mismo tiempo se complementaban tan bien que no querían alejarse de él. Aquella persona que había tomado su brazo y salvado su vida, quería estar con aquel pelinegro para siempre.

-"S-Sí…"- pronuncio tímidamente. 

* * *

><p>Esa fue la última vez que habían hablado desde hace 5 días, nadie sabía nada del escuadrón que mandaron. Hasta que una llamada de los sobrevivientes llego al cuartel, haciendo que Fye de inmediato fuera en helicóptero hasta el lugar donde los habían localizado.<p>

Encontrando al soldado semi-inconsciente bañado en sangre.

-"¡Kuro-sama no te mueras! Ya estoy aquí… todo saldrá bien, por favor… si tú te mueres yo…."

El ojirojo solo alcanzo a entre ver el rostro del rubio bañado en lagrimas, si separarse de él ni un instante. 

* * *

><p>-"¿Qué sucedió?"- pronuncio el moreno despertando de repente; se encontraba en lo que parecía un hospital, el rubio estaba a su lado sentado en la silla durmiendo y sujetando su mano, al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír de lado mientras contemplaba su rostro durmiente.<p>

-comenzando a despertar- "¡Ah! Kuro-chii ya despertaste~"- tallándose un poco los ojos, pero de inmediato esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?"- desviando su mirada de inmediato para evitar que se diera cuenta que lo observaba.

-"Una semana. Tuvieron que operarte ya que recibiste varios impactos de bala"

-"Ya veo…"- mirando hacia una de las ventanas.

-"Kuro-baka…"- empezando a decir casi en un susurro, al momento que lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. "Me te- tenias tan preocupado, ¡Idiota!"

-abriendo los ojos de par en par por la repentina reacción del ojiazul- "Tranquilízate. Además… tu eres el idiota…"- hablándole tranquilamente pero aun mirando hacia la ventana que dejaba ver el cielo nocturno-"No tienes porque llorar por alguien como yo"

-"Tu que sabes…"- tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas.

-"¡¿Ah?"- Ó.o- comenzando a molestarse un poco- "¡Esta bien! ¡Lo entiendo! ¿L-Lo… siento!"- con una voz fastidiada haciendo que no pareciera para nada una disculpa.

-"¿Mmm?"- sonriendo de repente casi maléficamente- "Kuro-wanwan se sonrojo~~"

-"¡Deja de llamar a la gente como perro! Y… ¿Quién demonios dices que se sonrojo? ¡¿Eh?"

-"Esta bien Kuro-rin tranquilo, estas convaleciente~~ Por eso. Te voy a consentir~~"- n.n- acercándose a él divertidamente y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-"Q-QU…."- un poco impactado por la acción, sonrojándose de golpe y elevando su voz de inmediato- "¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES? ¡DEJA DE TOMARME EL PELO, IDIOTA!"

-soltando una carcajada- "Moo. No hice nada, sólo te di la bienvenida"- tratando de sonar lo más inocente posible.

-"¡Que bienvenida ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Deja que te alcance y veras!"

-"No puedes~~ aun estas convaleciente~~"- pareciendo divertido.

-suspirando pesadamente y frunciendo un poco el ceño-

-"No estés enojado Kuro-puu~"

-"¡Cierra la boca!"- cruzándose de brazos y evitando verlo.

-"Por cierto…"- adquiriendo un tono algo triste- "Dejare el proyecto de la base militar y me mudare a la ciudad"

-"¿Qué?"- volteando a verlo, pero el rubio no hizo más que darle la espalda.

-"Es una decisión que tome. Ya vi un departamento nuevo, es amplio y tiene un laboratorio donde puedo investigar desde casa. Bueno… solo quería decirte eso, ya me voy es un poco tarde. Vendré cuando te den de alta. Adiós…"- pronuncio tratando de sonar lo más alegre posible pero sin voltear a verlo de nuevo.

-"Ese idiota… ¿En que estará pensando ahora?"-¬¬- cerrando uno de sus puños con fuerza.

Era difícil para alguien como él aceptarlo pero lo necesitaba más de lo que llegará a imaginar. No sabía cómo descifrarlo; alguien tan directo y franco como él ¿Cómo necesitaría a un flacucho mentiroso, fastidioso y sonriente? La verdad es que no lo sabía ni se molestaba en saberlo, pero el rubio era la persona que tanto estaba buscando, aquella que deseaba proteger y sobre todo mantener a su lado. Porque era cierto, nunca le gustaron las cursilerías ni las cosas del amor, pero tal vez en esta ocasión había caído son remedio en la trampa del destino. Ahora el problema era como decírselo o más bien como demostrarle a aquel que huía de su propia felicidad que en verdad podía ser feliz. 

* * *

><p>Rápidamente los días pasaron, hasta que por fin dieron la autorización para que el soldado saliera del hospital.<p> 

66666666666666666666666666666

66666666666666666666666

6666666666666666

6666666666666

6666666

6

Continuará….. 

Espero sus comentarios n.n gracias por pasarse por acá.


End file.
